


Not yet

by HeadFullOfCanons



Series: FAPuary [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: FAPuary, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate AU, alternative soulmate au, daisuga - Freeform, fill a page february
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadFullOfCanons/pseuds/HeadFullOfCanons
Summary: You meet your soulmate, you fall in love with them and you part again, as a better person. That's the way it naturally works. But some people don't want to let go. Not yet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My sister requested some soulmate AU Daisuga and at first I wanted to just wirte some fluffy "Writing appears on soulmates body" kind of thing. But then I did this. I'm not really sure what to make out of it, but maybe you can enjoy it a little.

Many would think that a soulmate is someone your destined to be with forever. Like you just look into each others eyes and fall in love. A love so deep and pure and perfect, that it will just last forever. This assumption couldn't be more wrong. There is no such thing as a perfect fit, a perfect partner or a perfect romance. 

A soulmate is someone who mirrors you, you met them, you fall in love and you learn. You learn about yourself, you learn about love. And once you part with that one special person you may have learnt how to love yourself. Then and only then you may actually call yourself ready. You may go out and look for a new partner, or you may decide that romance, after all, is not really your thing and you would rather pass on that. And that is fine too. Everything is up to you, once you know what you want from romance.

Well, so that is how the world works. You meet your soulmate, you love him and you part with him as a better person. That is how thing just naturally go, but sometimes people don't like the way things go. Some just never find their soulmate because they decide to completely ignore all romance, and maybe they too are happy somehow.  
Some people may come back to their soulmate after they tried being on their own and maybe they get back together. Maybe, that too is a kind of happiness.  
Some people have soulmates of the same sex, some people have more than one soulmate. Its a weird world we live in and maybe all of that is okay too...

However, a lot of small perks come with having a soulmate. You have someone you can talk to and maybe, when you are really close you won't even need to talk anymore. You have someone you can try all kinds of things with. You can stop at holding hands, or kissing, or even before that if you feel like it, but if you want to, why not have your first time with someone you trust?

Meeting you soulmate is special. Yet there is no magic, no sudden outburst of emotions, no firework setting off. It's a very calm feeling, you look at them, they look back and it feels like it has always been like that. Most of the time the first words you say to your soulmate are "Hello, nice to meet you."  
Some people don't even notice their soulmate is their soulmate, until they part. Sugawara Koushi and Sawamura Daichi knew from the very first moment on.

They firs saw each other in front of the gym in their first year of high school. Both held their applications in their hand and when their gazes met both of them politely smile, a sudden comfortable feeling hung in the air as they shook hands and said hello. They knew, although neither of them ever had to say anything about it. In fact, to this day they have never used the term "soul mate" when talking to or about each other. They had been friends, best friends, captain and vice captain and maybe at some point you could have even labeled them lovers. Not that labels ever mattered to them. All that ever mattered to them were each other.

But at some point you reach they stage were still hanging out with your soulmate is regarded weird. The two are way past that stage, depending on who you ask. They had spent all of their high school life together. Usually, if you even make it that far you would say goodbye on the day of graduation. Goodbye and thank you. But those two, they don't want to part yet. The want to go to the same college, move in together and see how things go from there.  
Many others have voiced their concern for that 'unnatural' relationship. Many have told them, that it is time to let go. But they don't want to. Not yet. Maybe never.

And maybe that too, in some way, is happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what to say. Thanks for making it that far?  
> Somehow this feels like the prologue to a masterpiece I will never be able to produce.  
> Well anyways, comments/kudos/bookmarks/shares/whatever are always greatly appreciated.  
> Also I have a [Tumblr](http://headfullofcanons.tumblr.com/) where you may leave prompts and request at any time


End file.
